


Give You the Moon

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is furious, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Arranged Marriage, Reader has a crush on Castiel, Reader is Crowley's daughter, Rowena takes the reader's side, and vice versa, breaking destiny, but he's a softie, especially when it comes to his little princess, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Crowley is stuck in court leaving you, his daughter, free to visit the Winchesters and a certain blue eyed angel that has been catching your eye for awhile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I'm sorry, and it pains me to say this because writing is such a huge part of my life, but I'm going to be fairly scarce for the next couple months. I have a class that, to be honest, is kicking my ass, and it will be taking up nearly all of my free time. I adore you all XOXO
> 
> I'll still try to publish, it just won't be on a weekly basis :(

* * *

 

You strolled through the halls of hell, random demons bowing and curtseying as you passed, and you entered your father's court room. Your grandmother was sitting in a chair to the side working on some embroidery and shaking her head whenever she disagreed with your father’s decision. Your father looked up and saw you leaning against one of the pillars by the door. "Daddy's busy right now, Princess. What do you need?" He smiled, letting you know he wasn't bothered by your intrusion. 

 

You shrugged, "I was just bored." 

 

"This demon's offense is rather serious, Dearie. I'd prefer you be elsewhere for his sentencing, if your father makes the decision he should." Rowena cooed, shooting Crowley a look. "Maybe in a wee bit I can teach you some new spells." 

 

"Thanks, Nana Row." 

 

"Mother, I'd appreciate you leaving my daughter's parenting to me... Y/N, why don't you go for a walk and waste time until court is through." 

 

"Okay." You shrugged, turning to wander down the halls. Venturing for a few, unaccompanied moments, you decided to give Dean a call. Pulling your cell phone from your pocket, you gave the elder Winchester a ring, happy when he confirmed they were at the bunker. You were in the library before he could hang up the phone and he laughed. 

 

"Well, someone's excited to see us." 

 

"Dad's stuck in court again all day and Nana Row is with him." You glanced from the boys over to a corner of the library, motion catching your eyes, and you saw Castiel. A dark blush rapidly clouded your cheeks and you fixed your hair. "Hi... Castiel." You squeaked, biting you lip timidly when he looked up. 

 

His eyes looked to Dean in confusion. Why were you acting so strange, was Dean correct about you? "Hello, Y/N... Are you feeling well? Your cheeks are very red." 

 

You ducked your head, "I-- I'm fine." 

 

Dean snorted, "Y/N, come here for a sec." He stood up, corralling you with his arm and leading you off to the garage. You twirled your hair around your finger and looked up to him innocently. "Come on Kid, spill. You've got a thing for Cas." 

 

"I don't--" He raised an eyebrow and you caved. "Fine, yes, I have a crush on Castiel. He's just so... sweet."  

 

Dean smirked, "You know he has a thing for you too, right?" 

 

"Really! Uh-- I mean, really?" 

 

He clasped you on the shoulders and kissed your forehead, "trust me?" 

 

"Yeah? But you asking me that makes me a little concerned." 

 

"Cas", he bellowed, "Zap your ass in here." 

 

"You called, Dean?" He shifted a little upon seeing that you were still in the room. 

 

"Y/N has a thing for you, you've got a thing for her, go crazy." He shoved you towards Castiel and you tried to stop yourself before you collided with him. You steadied yourself with open palms against his chest. His hands closed around your upper arms and he gazed down into your eyes. You looked up, instantly drowning in his azure eyes. Dean had left, sometime after shoving you, but neither you nor Castiel seemed to notice. 

 

"I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this, you're so young." His graveled voice was pleasurable enough to offset the disheartening words he spoke. 

 

"I'm twenty-two, Cas." 

 

He cupped your cheek and his tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip. "You're Crowley's daughter."  

 

"So." You tiptoed to kiss him and he crashed his lips to yours, holding you in place tightly between his hands. 

 

"What the bloody hell are you doing to her!" Your father's accent rang through the garage and Cas shot apart from you.  

 

"Dad! I can explain." 

 

"You can explain! You can explain? I end court earlier to spend time with my daughter and I find her with the Winchesters, being violated in a garage by some winged moron!" Dean and Sam had slunk into the garage by this point and Crowley whipped around to face Dean, his eyes pure red. "You, you put her up to this didn't you?" 

 

"Stop!" You screamed, finally challenging your father for the first time. "Leave him alone, and leave Castiel alone. It was one kiss and nobody put me up to anything. Castiel really sweet… He makes me happy." You confessed, turning to smile at the angel.

 

"He's thousands of years older than you." Your father growled through gritted teeth. 

 

"Oh hush up, Fergus." Rowena drawled, appearing from nowhere. "The girl's in love, you won't get through to her." She walked over to you and Castiel, placing her hands on your shoulders and brushing a strand of hair behind your shoulder. "Look at her, I don't usually believe in love, but--" She sighed, with a gentle smile. "Just let the wee girl have a go with 'im." 

 

Crowley's chest rose and fell violently, the red still consuming his eyes. He looked directly at you and he saw the small tears in your eyes. He may have been the king of Hell and a demon, but you were his little princess and he would give you the moon if you asked. As much as he hated it, looking at your heartbroken expression melted his heart and he was beginning to cave, thinking of how you were most likely destined to have an arranged marriage in the near future. He ran a hand over his forehead, his eyes going back to normal, "I suppose the giraffe isn't the worst possible partner you could take." 

 

"Thank you!" You threw your arms around him and he closed you tightly in his. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too, Princess." He reluctantly let you go and pointed sternly to Castiel. "If you so much as think about touching her in any way that could result in fledglings, I'll rip your bloody lungs out." 

 

Castiel smiled, "I want to care for her, Crowley... I would never do anything without her explicit consent."  

 

**You crossed the space back to Castiel, wrapping your arms around his waist and molding your lips perfectly to his in a gentle kiss. **


End file.
